Kakuzu's Present
by xotakux2002x
Summary: hidan decides to do something nice for his boyfriend. kakuhidan, a bit of sasodei, yaoi, oneshot


Hidan turned from side to side, looking at his reflection in the mirror with a scrutinizing gaze. Tripp pants were good, the chains untangled…his mesh shirt was fine, after he pulled it down…and his hair was in place.

The Jashinist smirked for a brief instant, before walking to his dresser to retrieve the final piece for his ensemble. Tonight was a rather special night; his and Kakuzu's one year anniversary. In celebration, they were going to a concert with Sasori and Deidara, as well as Kisame and Itachi. Aside from dressing up for this night, Hidan had gone out and bought a present for Kakuzu.

Hidan stopped in front of the dresser and picked up a thin, leather collar.

With no hesitation, he slipped it around his neck, tightening it to fit him. Once this was done, he crossed the bedroom again, feet padding softly against the faded carpet, and eyed himself in the mirror. He tried to avoid looking at the collar for too long a time. Normally, he wouldn't do something like this if his life depended on it; but, it was for Kakuzu.

And the thought of the miser jerking him around by a collar kinda turned him on.

The doorbell rang, startling the masochist. They must be here now. He bolted from the room, charging down the hall before he had time to second guess his "present" for the banker, and eventually got to the door. He took a final, deep breath, and then curled his hand around the tarnished doorknob and opened the door.

Sure enough, there was Kakuzu. Sasori and Deidara were standing in his driveway, talking about something in a low voice he couldn't hear. "Hey Hidan," Kakuzu said, looking his boyfriend up and down.

"Did you bring the gift I gave ya?" Hidan asked, smiling. He'd given the miser a present the day before, with instructions to bring it on their date tonight.

"Yes, but why did you give me…" Kakuzu's eyes widened ever so slightly when he caught sight of the collar around Hidan's neck.

The zealot was grinning widely now. "Take a guess, dumbass."

Now it was Kakuzu's turn to smirk. He reached into his jeans' pocket, fishing out a chain-link leash with a leather handle that Hidan had given him. Not missing a beat, he reached up and clipped it to the ring on Hidan's collar. "You look good like this," Kakuzu said, tugging the leash gently as they walked off the porch.

"Shut the hell up," Hidan commanded, following closely behind the taller man.

The two artists looked up at the sound of the others bickering. Deidara was dressed in black jeans and a tight midriff shirt, hair down for once. Sasori was wearing jeans and a hoodie, messy red locks hanging in his face.

Deidara raised a brow, then smirked. "I see you finally got a leash for him, Kakuzu," he said.

The masochist frowned. "Sasori, I can give you the address for the store I went to if you want a collar for the bitch," Hidan stated, making the blonde blush.

"Where're Kisame and Itachi?" Kakuzu asked, changing the subject before a fight could break out.

Deidara grinned and fished a cell phone out of his pocket. "They won't be coming, un," he said, pressing several buttons on the phone before handing it to the banker and masochist.

A text message from Kisame was on the screen. "Sorry guys, angel's sore from last night, so we're staying home."

"To which I said, 'You planned this all out so you could stay home and have sex tonight too, didn't you'?" Deidara said, reaching out and pressing a few more buttons on the phone to scroll to the next text.

The reply was short. "I do not deny this :3"

"Can we go?" Sasori asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine danna," the sculptor replied, pocketing his phone and hurrying to the redhead's side. The Akasuna wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and began walking towards the street. They were off.

By the time the concert was over, Deidara was half drunk and wrapped around Sasori in a socially unacceptable way. Hidan, although he was feeling a similar need for his partner, restrained himself. "Danna, I want sex, un," the blonde half-whined, half-moaned, grinding against the redhead.

"Behave, and you'll get what you want at home, brat," Sasori growled, trying to push his boyfriend away.

Deidara's response was to glomp Sasori, nearly sending them both crashing to the parking lot pavement. "Brat, get off!" Sasori shouted angrily.

"If you're mad danna, then punish me, un," Deidara purred, nuzzling Sasori.

"Get a grip," Sasori muttered, shoving the blonde off him and hurrying across the parking lot. Hidan and Kakuzu fell behind, allowing Deidara to run ahead and attack the Akasuna once more. "Five bucks says Sasori fucks him before they get home," Hidan said.

"I wouldn't bet against it," Kakuzu replied. He looked down to his lover. "How's the collar?"

"Not bad," Hidan replied, fingering the leather delicately.

Kakuzu leaned down, lips brushing gently against Hidan's ear. "You really look hot in it," he whispered huskily.

Hidan blushed and shoved him away. "Fucker, quit acting like blondie!" he commanded, looking away. Kakuzu merely jerked on the leash, causing Hidan to stumble. "Damn you."

"You know you love me."

"Tch, fortunately for you," Hidan muttered, frown giving way to a smile when Kakuzu kissed his cheek.

Hidan was grateful that he'd left the door to his house unlocked. He seriously doubted he would have been able to pull himself away from Kakuzu long enough to open the door.

Kakuzu backed them into the house, lips working against Hidan's, arms wrapped tightly around the zealot's waist. A hand slipped into the back of Hidan's pants, sliding down and squeezing firmly.

The masochist's response was a low moan. He tightened his grip around the miser's neck, arching into the larger man's body as best he could. He shuddered as Kakuzu's free hand traveled up the front of his shirt, fondling his nipples.

Kakuzu carefully led them down the hall, trying his best not to bump into the furniture as they made their way to Hidan's room. His need for the masochist was growing at an alarming rate, and judging from the way the zealot was acting, Hidan needed him just as badly.

By the time they had reached Hidan's room, the miser had managed to slip the smaller teen out of his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Hidan stared up at him with glazed eyes, before gluing their lips together again and grinding his hips into Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu moved them to the bed, shoving Hidan down onto the mattress before ripping off his own shirt. Hidan whined softly, legs spreading wantonly as he silently begged his lover to take him.

Kakuzu climbed onto the bed, dipping his head down to capture another bruising kiss from his partner. Hidan whimpered softly, writhing below the miser, longing for much more than he was getting.

As their bodies rubbed together, Kakuzu felt the cool metal of Hidan's leash rub against him. He'd forgotten to disconnect the thing. An idea suddenly came to the miser, making him smirk into their kiss.

When he broke off and sat up, Hidan whined loudly. "Dammit Kuzu, fuck me," he begged.

The banker ignored the plea, focusing his attention on removing Hidan's leash. Once it had been unhooked from the collar, he grabbed both of the Jashinist's hands, binding them together before tying the other end to the headboard.

Hidan struggled against his bindings, trying to ignore the tiny shocks of delight traveling through his wrists where the metal was rubbing against his flesh. "Kakuzu, what the hell?!"

"I'm just making things a bit more fun," Kakuzu explained, hands ghosting down the masochist's chest, making Hidan shiver. The fingers came to rest on the hem of Hidan's pants, gingerly undoing the article of clothing before tossing it and the boxers beneath across the room. Leaving a very naked Hidan tied to the bed.

Ever so slowly, the miser wrapped his hand around the zealot's hardening cock, pumping him slowly. Hidan moaned loudly, throwing his head back as the banker's fingers worked their magic against him. "Fuck, Kuzu," he groaned, thrusting desperately against his lover's hand.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu looked up at his lover, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Is there something you want?"

Hidan was panting now, face flushed. He ground his teeth at the words. "Jashin dammit, I want you to fuck me!" he growled, thrusting and pulling against his bonds.

Kakuzu removed his hand from Hidan, making the smaller man whine in frustration. He needed Kakuzu to fuck him _now_!

The banker reached into the bedside table, extracting a tube of lubricant. He squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, then looked to his partner. Hidan stared up at him, eyes half lidded, legs spread, a thin line of drool running down from the corner of his mouth, silently begging for his partner.

Kakuzu wasted no time in shoving both fingers into the zealot.

Hidan cried out, eyes going wide as he arched off the bed. Slowly, his eyes shut, body relaxing as Kakuzu scissored the digits, stretching him. "Jashin, Kakuzu, take me already!" Hidan hissed, thrusting down against the fingers within him.

The miser obeyed, extracting his fingers and grabbing hold of Hidan's hips. He positioned himself, and then in one quick thrust shoved himself in all the way.

Hidan's scream was muffled by Kakuzu pressing their lips together, tongue slipping inside the masochist's mouth as the smaller man adjusted. Hidan wrapped a leg around the banker's waist, encouraging him to move. Kakuzu complied, sliding out to the head before thrusting back in.

Hidan gave small cries with each thrust, breathing becoming ragged as the thrusts became rougher, his fingers curling and uncurling in vain hope of finding something to grab onto. His vision went white and his voice rose an octave when Kakuzu hit his prostate. "Kuzu…" he breathed, looking into his lover's eyes.

The miser's response was to hit his sweet spot again, earning another scream and moan. By now Kakuzu's thrusts had become desperate, both drawing so close to the blissful climax they craved.

With a cry and shudder, Hidan peeked, body trembling from his orgasm. Kakuzu gave a few more thrusts, then came in Hidan with a groan.

As Hidan tried to get his breathing back under control, the banker reached up and untied the masochist's hands, leaving the leash itself wrapped around a bedpost. Hidan immediately reached up, wrapping his arms around the banker's neck. Kakuzu gently lowered himself onto the bed, rolling over and pulling Hidan onto his chest. The zealot smiled and crawled up to kiss him on the lips, before laying back down over his heart.

Kakuzu's hand ran up and down Hidan's back lovingly, making the masochist sigh contently. The fingers soon made their way to the leather collar Kakuzu hadn't bothered to remove, settling there for a time. "You ought to wear this more," he remarked casually.

Hidan snorted. "Not fucking likely." Secretly, however, he was already plotting when he could wear it next.


End file.
